The Trouble With Love
by Badiyannu
Summary: A bit of Kenshin/Kaoru fluff. Kaoru catches Kenshin up at night and the two talk about their relationship.


The Trouble With Love by Badiyannu  
  
--------  
  
a.n.//Okay, I haven't been writing in awhile, so forgive me if the stories suck... Wait- they usually do, but whatever. =P This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic, so give me props, people!And what genre do you think it is?... Romance, no daa. (That's like all my stories. XD) Kenshin+Karou\\ Badi  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I DO NOT own the series. Get over it. Or the song, mind you.  
  
~ = flashback  
  
--------  
  
~ "What the hell is this?!?!"  
  
"Err, umm... It's not what you think, Kar!"  
  
"ARGH! You know what?-- It's not. I thought you LOVED me! But now I see you have no feelings whatsoever for anything, you back-stabbing bastard!"  
  
"Kaoru... listen..."  
  
"NO! I will not be ordered around anymore by you! We are through! GOOD- BYE!"  
  
"Kaoru! I love you! This girl means nothing to me!"  
  
"Love! You don't love me! You never did! But I DID love you..."  
  
"Kaoru! Don't leave!"  
  
"Too late..." ~  
  
. . . I ' l l n e v e r f a l l i n l o v e a g a i n . . .  
  
--------  
  
:: Love can be a many splendid thing :: Has another joy you bring :: A dozen roses :: Diamond rings :: Dreams for sale :: And fairy tales :: It'll make you hear a symphony :: And you'll just want the world to see :: But like a drunk that makes you blind :: It'll fool you every time  
  
---------  
  
A figure in the dark sat up, abruptly, in its bed. Moonlight bounced off her graceful features from her fair face to her creamy legs. She gasped as sweat rolled down her forehead and peered down to find her hands grasping the sheet furiously. Dark hair flowed down her back while her bangs covered her face. She fingered her long mane lightly.What had happened to her braid?  
  
Drearily, she stood, careful not to fall from her fatigue. As she rose, she noticed how humid it was in the room and looked towards the door- her source for the cool air that flowed through the crack in it. She stood in front of it and felt the sweet breeze on her sweltering face. Sighing contently, she slid the door open, not bothering to put on her robe.  
  
Outside was a cool, wonderful heaven. Kaoru let the wind carry her nightdress up so the breeze could caress her sweaty legs. Once again, she sighed in relief and glanced up at the full moon in the crystal clear nightsky.  
  
Why was she thinking about him again after so long? Well, he *was* her first love and about the most handsome thing in Japan at that time. Dark, wavy hair, mysterious gray eyes, well-built... Every girl's dream. But that dream turned to a nightmare for Kaoru when she had that fateful encounter with him that night. Kaoru was furious- so furious, she moved to an entirely different region of Japan. And vowed never to love another man from then on.  
  
Wistfully, she leaned against the column that held the cozy house up and gazed over her gardens. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the figure of a young man sitting on a rock by the small creek.  
  
--------  
  
:: The trouble with love is :: It can tear you up inside :: Make your heart believe a lie :: Gets stronger than your pride :: The trouble with love is :: It doesn't care how fast you fall :: And you can't refuse the call :: See you've got no say at all  
  
--------  
  
Kenshin. Himura Battousai. The Manslayer. The Wondering Samurai. There was aplenty names for such a simple man, it seemed. He washed dishes, did the laundry, cooked tasty meals, frolicked with the children, prepared the bath, ect... He was a huge help around the house and dojo. He was also quite good for a bodyguard. Yet, there was always the nagging feeling at the back of everyone's mind reminding them that he once was an assasin. The best, in fact. What Kaoru tried to figure out was how someone so gentle and kind and protecting was once like that. It never processed in her brain why, but she never processed her brain to ask him. Maybe she was scared of the answer or afraid he'd turn on her. Although, Kaoru knew this wasn't true; Kenshin wasn't like that anymore. He even seemed to favor Kaoru and... she favored him, too. A lot. Maybe even lov--... no. She promised.  
  
However, that couldn't keep Kaoru from fantasizing. Those deep violet eyes, long, flowing, red hair, kind smile, swift reflexes, amazing swordsman skills... He was just about her dream guy. He even cooks good.  
  
Wow, when she first witnessed him fight with that familiar reverse-blade sword of his... she thought she had fallen for him just then. But that was impossible since the barely even knew the guy. Still... there was some kind of connection between them. Now, it felt as if she couldn't live without him.  
  
If he left... What if he ever left? He was a wondering samurai, after all. Kaoru remembered once when he told her that he left one day out of the blue, don't worry for him. It was his duty. His duty was a manslayer, so now his duty was to wonder.  
  
No. He couldn't leave, Karou thought. She'd follow him to the ends of the earth if it was necssesary.  
  
--------  
  
:: Now I was once a fool it's true :: I played the game by all the rules :: But now my world's a deeper blue :: I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too :: I swore I never love again :: I swore my heart would never mend :: Said love wasn't worth the pain :: But then I hear it call my name  
  
--------  
  
Kenshin Himura sat, happily, on a big stone at the edge of the Kamiya Dojo's creek. Softly, he picked up a twig and did some swordwork with it. Thrusting it here and there, he finally stopped, with a disappointing thought.  
  
Was that all he ever though about? Swordplay? He was certainly a pitiful man if he did.  
  
He lowered his head but then a happier thought came to him and he smiled.  
  
No, swordplay was not all he thought about. There was one other thing that made his insides feel tingly and his face warm. He thought about it every single day he looked at her. And then even on the days when he couldn't. On his mind, constantly, was none other than Kaoru Kamiya.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
The red-haired man jumped and spun around to face... her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru! You gave me a fright, that you did." He slid over to make room for her.  
  
Kaoru sat down silently but was smiling, her long azure hair blowing in the wind. A whisp of it caught Kenshin in the face. He observed that it was silky and smelled of jasmine- her favorite scent in any toiletry.  
  
"May I ask why you are up so late?" Kenshin asked, kindly.  
  
"Oh..."Kaoru had almost forgotten but when she remembered, she didn't want to tell him, "....umm, bad dream."  
  
Kenshin was silent for a moment and he noticed that her hand was resting unconsciously on his. He slowly linked her pinky with his and sat there as if he did nothing out of the ordinary. He heard Kaoru gasp with surprise; however, she did nothing to end it.  
  
"...Are you sure it was just a bad dream?" inquired Kenshin, gently.  
  
Kaoru looked down at her feet but her eyes looked shone over as if she was about to cry.  
  
"No... It wasn't.... It was a memory of something that happened years ago." Kaoru cleared her throat, "I used... used to be... in love with this one guy..."  
  
A pang of jealousy shot through Kenshin and he asked calmly, "Was he kind?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Very- he came over it seemed everyday to bring me a flower. Each day, a different kind. It was so sweet," she explained, smiling faintly. "He was handsome and quite the comidian although, sometimes, his jokes went too far and often got people hurt- physically or emotionally."  
  
Enviously, Kenshin finally managed to get out, "Did you love him?"  
  
"...Yes." Kaoru seemed to hold his pinky tighter as if he would fly away any second, "Then...he...he was... having a fling with this other hussy.... I-I found out- the hard way... I..."  
  
A tear fell down her cheek and into the creek.  
  
"...I made a vow to myself never to fall in love again."  
  
Kenshing grimaced- he absolutely hated seeing Miss Kaoru cry. Especially when someone else made her. He felt himself begin to convert to Battousai but stopped himself, quickly. Why was he getting so worked up over this little issue that had passed already?  
  
Tenderly, he lifted her chin with his free hand, forcing her to look at him through a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I wish you had not made that vow, that I do..."  
  
Kaoru stared at him with a shocked expression- Did he mean...?  
  
But before she could ask, the samurai had turned his gaze back to the creek and dropped his hand, still linking pinkies with hers. He made an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"So, what do you think about Sano and Miss Megumi? Those two are quite a pair, that they are," Kenshin added, cheerfully.  
  
Kaoru felt slightly relived but disappointed at his sudden change, "Yes, they are, aren't they?" She giggled at the thought. "Why just the other day, they were in the back with Ayumi and Suzumi and they were hitting on each other shamelessly. It was quite entertaining but nothing the girls should hear. I had to take them inside!"  
  
Even Kenshin chuckled, lightly, "Oh, yes- I've heard that before. And I think, last night, before Megumi took off, Sanosuske snuck in a kiss! It was surprising but he does not know that I saw. They have a confusing relationship, those two..."  
  
Kaoru laughed loudy but quickly covered her mouth, remembering that Yahiko was sleeping and if he had found them two out here, alone, holding hands- pinkies- he'd never let them live it down.  
  
--------  
  
:: Every time I turn around :: I think I've got it all figured out :: My heart keeps calling :: And I keep on fallin' :: Over and over again :: This sad story always ends the same :: Me standin' in the pouring rain :: It seems no matter what I do :: It tears my heart in two  
  
--------  
  
"Kenshin, what... what about our relationship?"  
  
The red-haired samurai looked at her, naÃ¯vely, "What about it, Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru frowned, "First of all, I want you to drop the honorific. I really would like it if you just called me 'Kaoru'."  
  
Kenshin seemed to take this in, "...Okay. I'll try, that I will."  
  
"Thank you. And you are still Kenshin."  
  
"...but only you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said that I will only drop the honorific with you, Mi-- 'Kaoru'."  
  
He had said her name. Just her name. For some odd reason, it sent shivers up her spine and made her feel all warm inside. It was wonderful.  
  
"...Oh...okay..." Kaoru agreed, dazed.  
  
Kenshin leaned toward her, worriedly, "Are- are you okay?... Kaoru?"  
  
Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to Kenshin. Their faces were an inch apart.  
  
"I'm... I..." Kaoru was whispering, breathlessly, her face flushed, "...fine..."  
  
All at once, Kenshin lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her, tenderly, then pulled away ,slowly, before going back for one last taste.  
  
Kaoru's eyes had widened with surprise but that didn't stop her from enjoying it and she kissed him back when he returned down.  
  
Abruptly, Kenshin pulled away, extremely embarrassed and red in the face. He didn't dare face her.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help-- I can't believe I did that... Forgive me, Miss Kaoru..." he mumbled, mortified at his actions, although, he thoroughly took liking to it.  
  
However, Kaoru was completely dazed with a silly grin on her face. Her eyes were glazed over and she just felt like she was going to melt... That was the most satisfying experience in her life.  
  
Kenshin began to arise, mumbling still, but Kaoru grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down, not so gently.  
  
"Oro?! Miss Kaoru...?" he asked with a bemused expression.  
  
Kaoru smiled affectionately at him, "I told you not to call me that."  
  
She then drew him in for another kiss and he greatly obliged, entwining his arms around her waist. They kissed even more passionately than before, hardly stopping for breath.  
  
Finally, the couple broke apart, both gasping for air, both still holding each other. Kenshin leaned forward again, but just hugged her instead.  
  
Then, huskily, he whispered in her ear, "I... love you... Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru bit her lip. He had told her the words she'd been waiting her whole life to hear- especially from him. Could she break her vow and say it back to him?  
  
"Kenshin..." she was also whispering, "I...I...I-I love you, too... More than you'll ever know..." She tightened her embrace.  
  
Kaoru held him away from her so she could take in his appearance. His hair slightly sticking out of place, his robe sliding off his shoulder while his vivid violet eyes twinkled. He had never looked more appealing to her than now.  
  
Kenshin grinned, that cute little smile, "Oro?"  
  
She pulled him back and he rested his head on her barely exposed chest. The couple sat there, bathed in the moonlight.  
  
Promises are made to be broken.  
  
--------  
  
:: The trouble with love is :: It can tear you up inside :: Make your heart believe a lie :: Gets stronger than your pride :: The trouble with love is :: It doesn't care how fast you fall :: And you can't refuse the call :: See you've got no say at all  
  
--------  
  
~Epilogue~  
  
A month later, they were wed.  
  
--------  
  
a.n//Yay! A bit of fluff for you k+k lovers! (Like me. :-P) REVIEW PLEASE!!!\\ Badi  
  
(Song= Trouble With Love by Kelly Clarkson) 


End file.
